


Dennis’ anger management

by fuckedupasusual



Series: Sunny meta [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anger Management, Meta, dennis is getting better :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: just me talking abt the self soothing fist gesture dennis makes when he tries to stay calm like a normal person
Series: Sunny meta [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Dennis’ anger management

[author's note: I wrote this when I was slightly buzzed and sleep deprived... I'm mostly copy/pasting this from my tumblr]

Can I riff about dennis’ “weird rage”?

So far in S14, he seems rather calm and collected (on dennis' terms). We haven’t seen a real emotional outburst, so far.

Rather, he seems to remove himself from situations that would usually trigger such an emotional outburst. The moment I actually realised this was in “the gang chokes”, the “we are the same age” moment.

He makes this gesture

Which we all recognise from “the gang tends bar” when he says “I am so frustrated, right now?”

I may or may not have written a whole char analysis (for fun) of dennis from s10-13. We all know (I assume), he got his bpd diagnosis in S10 (psycho pete) and he seemed to calm down after that.

S12 was (imo) the calmest dennis we have ever seen

(”pick up meds” )

He was enjoying himself, no outbursts… but in hindsight, it seemed like a repressed kind of calm? His emotions bubble up in Tends Bar (totally justified) and ofc, in DDL.

Then, in S13 he is so off his rocker again. Seriously, watch them back to back…he is either very collected

or very loud or.... not even there physically.

Which brings us to S14.

Like I said, he seems to be removing himself from situations that would usually trigger his anger issues; like in tggr (“this whole thing is annoying, I’m gonna go back to my thing”) or in chokes (when he's pissed at the gang and just goes to bed, see pic above) - or even in texts (“it’s fine”, leaving mac at the exhibition, though he is totally pissed)-

He also does it in Global Warming when Mac's god talk is starting to annoy the shit out of him

In conclusion: Our boy is doing better with his emotions. (I have actually written MUCH more on account of this matter but this is the baseline)

Edit: Now that the finale has aired, I feel validated: Dennis is ready to be happy :)


End file.
